Improvisation
by Synea et Yhhy
Summary: Hermione la regarde. Tendrement. Pansy le sent. Elle s'apprête à lui dire quelque chose. Alors comme d'habitude, elle attend. Suspendue à ses lèvres, tout en prétendant être concentrée sur sa roulée.


Il ne reste plus que cinq minutes.

Cinq minutes avant la fin du cours. Mais Hermione se lève. Comme elle est belle avec sa crinière indomptable.

Pansy l'observe, songeuse. Que va-t-elle nous faire ce coup-ci ? Quelque chose de magique comme à son habitude. Quelque chose de sincère.

Voilà bientôt trois ans qu'elles sont ensembles. Encore plus longtemps qu'elles se connaissent. Mais comme à chaque fois, Pansy est subjuguée par sa grâce. Parce qu'elle rayonne sur scène. Elle se sent tellement ridicule par rapport à elle. Tellement nulle et idiote.

Hermione commence son improvisation.

Son jeu est si juste.

Ça en devient injuste.

Un boulanger.

Un quiproquo.

Un revirement de situation.

Un coup de théâtre.

Tout le monde applaudit. Sauf Pansy, pétrifiée par le talent brut.

La fin du cours est annoncée. Hermione la rejoint. Un sourire resplendissant sur ses lèvres. Ce genre de sourire qui pourrait mettre le monde à ses pieds. Pourrait. Mais elle ne le souhaiterait jamais. Pourquoi est-elle aussi gentille avec elle ? Elle ne le mérite pas. Elle a encore envie de déverser sa colère sur elle. Comme souvent elle a pu le faire. Mais Hermione est trop parfaite. Elle touche les cœurs avec ses paroles douces. Des paroles aussi délicates qu'une plume. Et Pansy lui en veut pour ça parce qu'elle, elle est incapable d'avoir un mot tendre pour autrui.

Parce que là où elle est négative. Hermione est positive.

Là où elle est râleuse. Hermione est enjouée.

Là où elle est fausse. Hermione est vraie.

« Bon, on y va, on va pas rester planter là toute la journée ! »

Pansy se mord la lèvre. Et voilà, elle recommence. Pourquoi ne parvient-elle jamais à dire ce qu'elle ressent ? Et Hermione est là, un sourire aux lèvres, à lui hocher tranquillement la tête. Pourquoi persiste-t-elle à sortir avec le diable quand elle est un ange ?

Elle l'ignore. Peut-être ne le saura-t-elle jamais. Peu importe.

Elles se dirigent vers la sortie. Le vent la ramène immédiatement à la réalité.

« Waouh, il pèle. »

Pansy ferme rapidement sa veste. Elle ne veut pas rester ici. Elle veut rentrer à l'appartement. Au chaud. Avec Hermione. Pour l'avoir que pour elle. Comme quelqu'un d'égoïste. Elle met sa capuche pour se protéger du froid. Glisse ses mains dans ses poches. Et panique.

« Putain… Elles sont où mes clopes… »

Le désespoir se lit sur son visage. Elle fouille l'entièreté de son manteau. Quitte à enlever les clefs, les mouchoirs usagés et les écouteurs qui s'y trouvent. Hermione se met à rire. Un doux rire. Qui a le pouvoir de faire oublier à Pansy tous ses soucis. Elle se tourne vers elle et plante ses yeux dans son regard ambré. Et oui. Tous ses problèmes s'envolent. En un éclair.

« Je crois que tu les a mises dans ton sac. »

Pansy la fixe. Sans la comprendre. Ah oui, ses clopes. Elle s'est perdue dans la profondeur de son regard. Et…

Oui, forcément, Hermione a raison. Elle soupire. Les attrape et commence à en rouler une. Hermione la regarde. Tendrement. Pansy le sent. Elle s'apprête à lui dire quelque chose. Alors comme d'habitude, elle attend. Suspendue à ses lèvres, tout en prétendant être concentrée sur sa roulée.

« Tu as été splendide ce soir. »

Pansy frissonne. Elle retient un rire nerveux. Elle n'est pas sérieuse. Comment peut-elle proférer de telles bêtises ? Elle hausse les épaules, incapable de la remercier. Incapable de la faire démentir. Incapable de lui envoyer une pique sarcastique.

« Pas plus que toi. »

C'est un murmure. Pansy fonctionne comme ça. Hermione le sait. Parce qu'elle sait malheureusement tout sur elle. Parce qu'elle la connait jusqu'au bout des doigts. Parce qu'elle anticipe ses besoins avant même que Pansy s'en rende compte.

Et elle ne fait aucun commentaire sur ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Elle a très bien conscience que cela détruirait totalement la fierté de Pansy. Elle serre les dents. Pourquoi c'est si compliqué pour elle ? Hermione mériterait qu'on se batte pour elle. Qu'on se jette à ses pieds. Qu'on la couvre de présents. Tous plus incroyables les uns que les autres.

Alors pourquoi reste-t-elle ?

« J'ai froid, on peut y aller ? »

Pansy hoche la tête nonchalamment. Allume sa clope. Et agrippe soudainement la veste de sa copine.

Elle la regarde intensément. Aucun son ne parvient à sortir de sa bouche. Elle hésite. Recrache sa fumée. Reprend une bouffée. La fixe encore. Puis finit par la lâcher pour aller en direction de leur appartement. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Se retourne et constate que Hermione n'a pas bougé. Elle est même encore plus magnifique qu'auparavant.

« Je t'aime aussi, tu sais… Rentrons à la maison. »

Pansy sourit enfin. A défaut de ne pas trouver les mots, Hermione les a pour elle. Elle comble la distance qui les sépare et lui attrape la main. Chaleur.

« Oui, rentrons à la maison. »

Hermione s'approche d'elle et pose sur ses lèvres un baiser sucré.

La suite devra attendre jusqu'à la maison.


End file.
